A Flower Blooms in the Rain Once More
by diddleshrink
Summary: Gray returns to the home and the girl he left behind 6 months prior.


A/N: my first ever FF, so I cant promise much. FT characters are not my own.

Of all the challenges that Gray Fullbuster ever faced, the most daunting one came in the form of re-entering an unassuming, humble wooden cabin that stood in an abandoned, and now rain-soaked, village. Inside the once-familiar abode was the one woman who loved him more than anything which he left six months prior to embark on a dangerous solo journey. The same woman of which who was traced by Avatar anyway and poisoned to keep away from the battle, but was now recovering thanks to Mary's defeat. The great unknown was what would unfold as he set foot through the door. Happy had flown ahead to alert Juvia and Wendy of Gray's impending return and filled them in on some details. It was still raining which couldn't be a good sign.

Gray crossed the threshold of the home and took a brief moment to survey his surroundings. At the table where they once shared their meals, the bottle of wine they shared after tough training sessions stood untouched. A reminder of simple, happy moments they still shared after the abrupt end of Fairy Tail one year ago. Together they learned each other's habits, shared laughs, grew stronger, and healed each other's broken souls while a foundation for a future gradually was laid.

The road to the house came in unspoken words, much like their unspoken bond.

It was in his hometown the week after of Tartaros that Gray was approached by Juvia Lockser to be informed of her hand in Silver's departing. Her strength to face the difficult decision to do that which he couldn't overwhelmed him...she had set his father free. He had trusted her before, but with this revelation, his trust infinitely multiplied to levels in which he didn't know we're possible.

As they returned to Magnolia and received word of the guild disbanding, the two looked at each other while wondering where to go from here. Without stating intentions, Gray followed Juvia as she shifted through the wreckage of Fairy Hills to pack a bag. Juvia followed in suit, and they both found themselves on a train with no destination in mind. After aimlessly wandering Fiore for three weeks, they settled in the house which he currently stood in front of. Home. Could he call it that anymore, though?

Sometime in those months, Gray found himself ready to possibly allow the water mage into the spot which remained unoccupied since the death of his master many years prior. He trusted her implicitly, valued her companionship, admired her raw magic power, saw her inner and outer beauty, and ultimately, realized his feelings were crossing the treacherous line between friendship and love. The line which seemed to spell death and sacrifice during his formidable years. His lingering fears of the losses of the past kept him from voicing the metamorphosis. Ultimately, it was those fears that let him acquiesce to Erza's request to keep Juvia in the dark regarding his infiltration of Avatar. He thought that, after the madness subsided, he would be ready to take that last step. The plan was a successful failure in which Avatar was contained and 30,000 people were saved, but matters of the heart were not so certain.

As he further explored the house, he noticed most of his items remained untouched. Though he could not tell Juvia about the plans, he left most of his items as an unspoken pledge of the intent to return. His most treasured item, his necklace, was placed in the top drawer next to her bed with hopes that his most treasured person would find it and understand his resolve. The bed current held the treasured individual who stirred under the confines of the blankets.

Gray turned his eyes towards the blue-haired mage who was staring with dull eyes far different than the bright orbs he had come to know. He looked back at her, words filling his mind, but unable to leave his lips. She was unable to conjure a sound due to the exhaustion of her recovering illness and confusion enveloping her heart, but stared as if seeing the apparition. The two were shrouded with a palpable silence as the other mages had retreated to give them the privacy to reconcile, but the silence soon gave way to the sound of thunder.

At a loss to say anything else, he only uttered her name in the way which she so vividly remembered. It WAS Gray; however, she did not respond with the old glomp and squeal of day's past. She bit her lip, trembled, and could only produce the word...

"Why?"

Gray had not felt so hollow since he felt responsible for Ur's death as a child. The solace of Juvia's presence was mired with the dark circles, loss of weight, and deafening rain.

Louder, she repeated... "Why?"

Gray finally broke from his trance and told the story he had rehearsed in his mind. Juvia only looked at him blankly while he shared details of his absence. Her past 6 months clearly written on her face: loneliness, pain, and heartbreak. Everything he'd hope to avoid by shielding her happened in response to his decision. All was not forgotten, nor forgiven.

Juvia eventually broke her silence. "Juvia is glad you are safe, but...how could you leave her behind!? Juvia heard that Erza-san told you not to tell me, but you still should have because she deserved to know. Did you not trust, Juvia? Did Gray-sama think Juvia would be a burden to 'the mission'? That Juvia would try to follow even if you asked me to stay behind? That she was weak and couldn't handle infiltration when she used to take down dark guilds? Does Gray-sama think so little of Juvia that he would not share his burden from Father-sama's wish? Was Juvia a fool for thinking that just maybe Gray-sama cared for her? Did Gray-sama think she would throw herself in front of an enemy even though she vowed to live for the ones she loves? Did Gray-sama think leaving his items behind would assure Juvia that he was still ALIVE? Yes, Juvia stayed behind in case you came home and never gave up hope, but clearly, Gray-sama doesn't believe in Juvia...or love her...forgive Juvia, but she has to get over that she guesses..."

The peppering of questions struck Gray in the heart like a knife. Not a single concern she asked about merited an affirmative, but a feeble "no" wouldn't even begin to ease her pain. By then she was visibly shaking with anger, confusion, and hurt. She had even hurled his necklace at his head, which he definitely deserved.

"Come with me, Juvia," Gray implored while motioning towards the door with an exasperated sigh. Grabbing an umbrella, he threw his coat over her shoulders and lead her outside in the rain even though she was still recovering from her illness. She followed grudgingly and confusedly to the front yard of her (their?) house.

All he could think was that it was now or never and hope to hell it wasn't too late for his stupid, chickenshit self to salvage a relationship before it really started. Perhaps all that time hanging with Loke did have a purpose? Girls dig the sentimental stuff...right?

"Do you remember when we met? I do. It was under skies like this, so I'm going to say this under those same skies to show how far we've come since then. We were ENEMIES. Heh, I always hoped we'd have a heated battle, but words and a hurled necklace weren't what I had in mind. I told you I'd rather give up my life than hand over a comrade. It's true, I'd never want to lose anyone, but I later vowed to walk a path with my friends where I live so sacrifice isn't an option," he began.

"Juvia remembers..."

"Thing is though, you aren't just anyone to me. I think I might have actually died for you once. Boy that scared the shit out of me, so I pushed you away. In hoping to protect you this time, I think I tried again thinking that not being around would actually be better for you. Now though, seeing what my actions did, I realize that I can't run or hide as a way to protect, and I certainly can't push away without causing pain. You are not a comrade or friend...you are...even more now. You know that, right? My constant. The one who loves me and doesn't leave? I can't treat that the same as a friend or comrade because you deserve more. You promised when we met that you'd protect me, and you promised my dad that you'd take care of me. It's time I repay the favor, and protect you, not just physically, but ALL of you heart and soul. If you think you need me and still want me around, I'm here with you and always will be, but I sure as hell NEED you, too, because obviously, I'm an idiot..."

"Why, Gray-sama?"

"...cuz it took me so long to realize how important you are and how I need you. Being gone, and seeing you now, I get that it wasn't helping you OR me with trying to "hide" you from danger when you are just as strong as me...and probably smarter. Ok, and better looking, too. But, we are stronger together. Our magic and our teamwork...and...us...and...your...my...our...uh...love."

The rain slowed to a trickle, and Gray reached out his arms to hug Juvia. In his words and embrace, she felt the sincerity of his apology, and just maybe, a long-awaited reciprocation of love. Then, she felt a hand on her cheek, and a pair of lips on her own. At that moment, she knew that it was love and that she had finally melted the last of his once frozen heart.

Then, the rain had stopped, and the sun shined for the first time in six months. This time, no ice magic was involved, but it was, again, the ice mage who stopped her rain. Together, in each other's arms, they once again admired the blue sky. This time, not with budding friendship on the roof of a guild, but a fully bloomed love in front of their home where they once again lived together, ate together, trained together, worked together, and in a certain bed...Gray did not kick her out anymore.

"I'm home, Juvia."

"Welcome home, Gray-sama."

Post-script under that blue sky:

"Wanna go at it again?"

"Gray-sama! You are ruining the moment right after forgiving you. This was NOT like in Juvia's fantasies..."

"Can I at least grab your boob again?"


End file.
